The present invention is concerned with an anti-locking pressure fluid-actuated brake system with traction slip control. A pedal-actuated, preferably auxiliary force-supported brake pressure generator includes a master cylinder connected to wheel brake cylinders through master brake conduits branching into a conduit system. Auxiliary pumps deliver to connecting lines on the master brake conduits, and draw through an inlet conduit connected to a pressure fluid reservoir. Wheel sensors and electronic circuits, for determining the wheel rotating pattern and for generating electrical brake pressure-controlling signals capable of controlling electromagnetically actuable pressure fluid inlet and outlet valves, are provided in the conduit system for slip control.
Comparable anti-locking, pressure fluid-actuated brake systems with traction slip control are disclosed in German Patents DE Nos. 31 37 286 and 31 37 287. The anti-locking system of such brake systems is based on the return flow principle. Consequently, the traction slip control system is based on the specific anti-locking system, with an accumulator integrated into the brake system with a plurality of hydraulic connections being employed.
The disadvantage involved with the afore-described brake systems resides in that no provision is made (unless substantial efforts are accepted) for assembling or disassembling capabilities respectively for high-speed and standard-speed traction slip control systems.